1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for insulating steering wheels and, more particularly, to covers for insulating steering wheels from hot or cold ambient air within parked vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In very hot dry summer or in very cold winter weather the air within cars or trucks parked outside can cause their steering wheels to reach temperatures which are very uncomfortable to the touch. Various types of steering wheel covers have been proposed to remedy this problem and some of them are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,685,499 PA1 4,458,738 PA1 4,102,377 PA1 2,601,881 PA1 1,997,738 PA1 1,987,599 PA1 1,927,913
The prior art covers known to me are intended primarily to inhibit the passage of solar radiation therethrough to the steering wheels, but not to insulate them from the hot or cold ambient air within the parked vehicles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,377 shows a steering wheel cover 10 forming an arcuate pocket 12 that is lined with an insulating foam 20 (Col. 2, lines 51-65).
The arcuate pocket 12 defines a cavity 18 which receives the upper half, while a frontal skirt 14 overlays the lower half of the steering wheel S, which is exposed continuously to the hot or cold ambient air within the parked vehicle. Therefore, the temperature of the steering wheel rises and falls with the ambient air temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,499 shows a steering wheel cover 10 having a pair of parallel, spaced-apart sheet members 21, 22 whose cut out corners 21E, 21F and 22E, 22F respectively define top vent apertures 36 and 38 which allow the ambient air in the parked vehicle to circulate therethrough (Col. 5, lines 8-13). Therefore, the temperature of the steering wheel also fluctuates with the ambient air temperature within the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to provide steering wheel covers which, in a scorcher summer day, or in an ice-cold winter day, can effectively insulate steering wheels from ambient hot or cold air within parked motor vehicles.